1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mist collection device that collects a mist of liquid generated by ejecting liquid from a nozzle, and a liquid ejection device.
2. Related Art
A printer in which a mist is sucked into a recovery device is known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-62982). In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-62982, the mist sucked into the recovery device is collected in a filter.